


But You Can't Knock on a Shōji Door

by Ki_no_Shirayuki



Series: 摺箔 — Surihaku [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Coitus Interruptus, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_no_Shirayuki/pseuds/Ki_no_Shirayuki
Summary: Katsura had never been this embarrassed in his entire life.





	But You Can't Knock on a Shōji Door

Katsura had never been _this_ embarrassed in his entire life. It's not to say that he hadn't had a fair share of awkward moments, but by all gods, he didn't think the urge to go die in a hole could one day be this strong.

How did this happen? he thought, but Takasugi's fingers teased the leaking slit of his cock again, and the subsequent spark of pleasure racing up his spine left him no time to recount. Sure, they got into something akin to an argument - again - and this is what it had escalated into and how - _why_ \- the hell did he let Takasugi into his home in the first place? There's no use answering that now, because what with the position they were in - Katsura straddling his old friend's lap as they both thrust their cocks against each other's and into Takasugi's palm - it was too late. Too late to stop the frantic grinding and jerking of Katsura's hips, the shameless moans from falling non-stop from his agape mouth, the intense heat from building towards his inevitable release. Takasugi's occasional chuckle and grunts as well as maddening caresses did little to help. Katsura was as close to the edge as he could get, his cock throbbing and dripping uncontrollably, threatening to explode any minute…

But he noticed Takasugi's eye widening in shock, and in a matter of seconds he was brutally shoved off of Takasugi's lap. He was about to whine from the lack of contact, but then nearly shrunk when he saw exactly what got Takasugi so agitated - the shōji door to the room now slightly slid open, where no one other than Elizabeth was standing, with a sign reading "Sorry, I'll remember to knock next time".

"I'll fucking kill you, you pile of duck shit!" Takasugi growled, face still flushed, as he hastily put his yukata back on and, not having the time to tie it, merely held the front to give himself sufficient body coverage. He charged for the door and tried to beat the living hell out of the white creature, while a dissatisfied and thoroughly ashamed mess that was Katsura tried to hide under the layers of his kimono that was stripped off of his body earlier and desperately wished he could die right that instant.


End file.
